


It is a thing

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: #Y2AJ [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Y2AJ, Y2J - Freeform, ambreigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you realize what Y2J just confirmed on RAW :-D<br/>Damn, that was such a moment^^ What he said fit perfectly to my previos Y2AJ Story... <br/>I had to write another one...</p>
    </blockquote>





	It is a thing

**Author's Note:**

> When you realize what Y2J just confirmed on RAW :-D  
> Damn, that was such a moment^^ What he said fit perfectly to my previos Y2AJ Story...   
> I had to write another one...

„So... what do you think... How many people out there really understood what you just said?“ AJ just sat down in the locker room. Chris stood right in front of him.  
„About us?“  
„About 'this is a thing'.. I have no clue how many people out there are really reading this fanfiction stuff...“ AJ exhaled loudly, shaking his head. He didn't even wanted to know.  
„I guess there are some...“ Chris smirked. „Come on, they love us... As a tag team, as rivals, as friends, as a ship.“

AJ got back up, walking around the locker room.  
„Styles, calm down!“ Y2J grabbed AJ's arm, spinning him around. Facing each other. „Nobody knows how true this is...They'll never know. Just think about Roman and Dean.. Yes, there are many fanfic's about them. But nobody know how true this whole 'Ambreigns' shipping is..“  
The younger man started to relax. „Guess you're right... But I can't imagine what's happening right now.. This girl who wrote it..What must go through her mind? Another story? More shipping?“

„Just keep it cool AJ... And even if there will be another story... Don't care about that. Don't care about fans. You should care about us... The real life.“ Chris hand layed down on AJ's chest. Feeling his heart beating fast. AJ opened his mouth to say something but Chris just closed it with his lips. Sealed it.  
Y2AJ was a thing. A real thing. Not just some random shipping. Not just a fanfiction. Not just a silly name for a tag team. And Chris wanted everyone to know about it.

Slowly AJ's walls started to crumble. He felt it.  
Maybe he shouldn't care about some random fanfiction.  
But it was so damn true. Every single word of it.  
It was like that girl was in his head.  
Took his memory from the first Y2AJ kiss and wrote it down.

Chris shoved his tongue into the younger mans mouth. Knowing about the fight in his head. Tried to make it go away. To make AJ to feel save. To make sure he would stop thinking about that fanfiction. Stop thinking about what other people think.

Completely lost in their kiss they didn't even realized Dean entering the room. He smiled. That was just the way he and Roman was...back in the days. Kissing in the locker room. Trying to make it work.


End file.
